my life as a raimon jr high student
by lovelyzoey
Summary: I came in a world with some familiar characters (it begins short but i'm sure it's gonna be longer)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO GUYS, I AM A NEW WRITER FROM THE NETHERLANDS.

AND THIS IS THE FIRST STORY THAT I AM WRITING SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

It was already seven years ago, my body can't move if I am thinking about it….

It snows, I am reading the last story of my mom that she writes 3 years ago.

But something in my mind says that she hasn't written it.

It's just like magic or anything that is written in this story.

I looked and I came in a deep sleep.

I woke up in a forest and I heard some voices far away, not so really far away and not behind me.

I stand up and walked the forest out.

"OMG" I Said "NO this can't be…. what am I doing in a so grand school?"

A friendly boy with brown hair saw me and it's looking that he is walking to me.

"Who is that boy and why is he… NO NO NO NO NO! "I Said

I pray he didn't saw me but it was too late.

"Hi there, I'm Matsukaze Tenma are you new on this school?" he said

My face was turning red.

And I saw that I have a uniform on.

"Well, yes but I…." I was getting redder because he came closer.

"I see, you don't know where your class is then I help you out" said Tenma and he grabbed my hand and he said "what is the name of your class?"

"F-11" I said and I was thinking at the same time "how did I know THAT?"

LATER BEHIND THE CLASSROOM

"O, no your lesson is starting! But the teacher is very nice so this isn't a problem"

Tenma smiled left.

"Well, here I go!" I thought

I opened the door and everyone was staring at me.

I kind of blushed because some hot guys were staring with their beautiful eyes.

The teacher was smiling and said "so you are the new girl isn't it?"

I was still in my mind at those hot guys.

"Y-y-yes miss" I said with dreamy looking eyes.

"Great, then take the seat next to that red haired girl please"

So I take the seat next to that "red haired girl"

She looks very nice to me and said "the new girl, next to me hmmm interesting… "

"I am Seto Midori nice to meet ya"

"I-I am Zoey n-n-nice to m-meet you t-t-too" I said with a nervous voice.

We smiled to each other but I realized that one of those hot guys was sitting in front of me.

He turned and smiled to me.

Back of the classroom was a boy, he looked a bit nerdy.

RINNGGG RINGGG

"Ow, it's already lunch time" said Midori

"Let's have lunch with each other Zoey!"

"Okay" I said

We sat at a table to eat our lunch and we soon realized that everyone was looking at us.

WELL, THIS IS AN NEW CHAPTER AND I WRITE TOMORROW A NEW CHAPTER SO KEEP WAITHING!


	2. Chapter 2

"Midori" I said

"Yes… Zoey" said Midori

"I think that everyone is staring at us…"

"I think it's because you're the new girl at school"

"I see…."

"MISS GREEN FOREST!" a green haired boy was running to me and Midori.

"Miss Green forest, you forget your history book in class"

"O, I see…. Thank you! Uhmmm…"

"The name is fey, fey rune nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too fey!"

O god… his eyes are so pretty that I'm dreaming away….

"Uhm… Miss Green Forest…. Are you okay?"

"O I'm sorry…. I-I was just t-thinking what we have n-next"

"That's pretty simple! We have mathematics of course! "

"O, I see… well… Thank you fey! "

Fey smiled and left.

AND I REALIZED THAT MIDORI WAS LOOKING WITH A REALLY SCARY FACE.

"Do you like fey?"Said Midori

My face was turning red and I said"MIDORI WE BARELY KNOW EACH OTHER!"

TRINGGG TRINGGG

"Well it looks that we have mathematics that FEY said"

I was really getting mad and shouted"MIDORI I DON'T LIKE HIM SO WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! "

Everyone in the hall was staring at me and Midori

WELL GUYS THAT WAS IT FOR TODAY AND IM SURE THAT I WRITE TOMORROW MORE!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked away with Midori to the classroom.

We were taking our seats and the math's lesson was beginning.

It was really boring so Midori and I were totally crazy busy with something else.

"O my god I was drawing Miss Endou and you have to see this!"Said Midori.

Midori and I laughed but Miss Endou didn't hear us.

TRINGGG TRINGGG

"YESSS, we have our club hour!" said Midori really happy.

"Club hour?"

"Yes! A club hour is an hour when we do clubs by the way… ZOEY YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUB!"

"Exactly" one of that "hot guys" in our class was walking to me and Midori.

"So….Why don't you spend this hour to the athletics club?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can!"

"Okay... Thank you for your invitation! Uhm… "

"My name is Matatagi Hayato nice to meet ya"

"Thank you Matatagi!"

We smiled and walked to the Gym.

"O god… What a grand gym! "I said

I was just thinking that I'm really bad at athletics so I ran away so Matatagi not noticed

"Ouch!" a girl bumped into me.

"O god, I'm so sorry!" the girl was really worried about me.

"No, it was my fault so I'm so sorry"

"OMG, you are so kind!" the girl said.

"No, it's just nothing!"

We smiled to each other.

HEY GUYS, I WRITE MORE LATELY SO KEEP WAITING!


	4. Chapter 4

""I'm Yamana Akane but call me Akane is fine!"

"Nice to meet you Akane!"I Said

"Akane,Can I ask you something?"

"Yes,of course what would you like to ask?"

"Well, what is your c lub?"

Akane smiled and said"The newspaper club!"

"Can I join?"

"Of course you can!" Akane's eyes were shining but I was a little bit getting scary of her.

"Well, that's fine but stop being scary okay"

"I'm sorry, I was so excited to work with you that I forget that I'm scaring you!"

"O, before I forget, I'm Zoey Greenforest!"

Akane was really happy and said"And soon the whole school would know your name!"

"Well, I think that's okay but what are we going to do?"

"We are going to write an article about the soccer c l ub!"

Akane grabbed my hand and takes me to the soccer field.

AND I REALIZED THAT I SAW TENMA.

"Akane...do you know that boy over there?"

"Of course I know that's Matsukaze Tenma!"

"And how did you know that?"

"I'm one of the managers of the Raimon soccerc lub!"

"WHAT?!"

"You are really suprised aren't you?"

"Of course because you know Tenma and I heard that the Raimon soccer club was one of the best teams of the schools around here!"

Midori saw me and walked to me and said"Zoey?What are you doing here?"

I was suprised that Midori was here too and I said:"Midori?Well, I can ask you the same!"

"I'm one of the managers of the Raimon soccer club"

"WHAT?!"

"Akane! I didn't know that you know Zoey"

"We know each other 5 min. ago"Said Akane with a friendly smile.

"If you have nothing to do Zoey then can you help please with this schoes?"Said Midori

"Well, I am new at this school so I don't know where the soccer c l ub room is so I think that I..."

"Stop talking and wash this schoes!"

"OMG, that smells like the maths teacher"

"Can I help you?"

That friendly voice...

"No,this couldn't be... Tenma?"

"What are you doing here Tenma?"

"I'm the captain of the Raimon soccor c lub so I think its really normal that I am here"

I was getting a flashback in my head: FACEPALM!

"Tenma?So you know this girl too?"

The beautifull eyes from before...

And before I knew,I was daydreaming, AGAIN!

"Fey!"Said Tenma

"Hi Tenma!"

I walked away because those boys were talking of...well...you know... REALLY BOYISH THINGS!

WELL GUYS,THAT WAS IT FOR TODAY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

I WRITE MORE TOMORROW SO KEEP WAITING!


	5. Chapter 5

Akane and I were writing for the newspaper and were looking to the Raimon soccer club as well.

But Akane and I can't think about the title.

"The name is pretty simple: Shin-sama and the others are training for the next soccer tournament!"

"NO AKANE,the name is:The Raimon soccerclub is training for the next soccer tournament!"

"No,The name Shin-sama and the others are training for the next soccer tournament sounds better"

"NO WAY THAT NAME IS SO SELFISH!"

"BUT SHIN-SAMA IS SO HOT AND IS BORN FOR THIS NAME!"

"AKANE THE SHIN-SAMA THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT IS NOT EVERYTHING IN THIS SOCCERCLUB!"

"OF COURSE IS SHIN-SAMA EVERYTHING IN THIS SOCCERCLUB!JUST TAKE A LOOK AT THIS DOCUMENT ON THE PC!"

I was reading the document with all the articles that Akane writed.

The titles that I saw:

Shin-sama has got a 8 for mathematics.

Shin-sama was eating a sandwich.

Shin-sama in the library.

Shin-sama is using shampoo.

Shin-sama loves music.

Shin-sama loves Akane.

I was getting sick of all articles that she writed.

And I realized that compared to all articles that this was the best article.

TRINGGG TRINGG

It's time for a break so Akane, Midori and I were sitting on the table.

And we saw two guys walking to us.

One guy haves an white skin,white hair and purple/blue eyes.

The other guy haves an white skin,black seaweed hair and purple/lila eyes.

We were scared of this guys because they were having the eyes directed to us.

And they are two of the"hot guys" in our class.

"Hi there cute girls" Said the guy with the white hair.

Akane,Midori and I blushed.

"Sorry, We have to go"I Said.

The white haired guy grabbed my arm and said"Where are you going Little Miss?"

He looked with a mysterious glance...

HEY GUYS THAT WAS IT FOR TODAY AND THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT I AGREE BUT I WRITE MORE TOMORROW SO KEEP WAITING!


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in a room and I looked out the window.

"Stars...planets... what the?"

The boy with black seaweed hair was sitting next to me.

"You finally wake up!"He said.

"W-where a-am I?"

"In my and Ryugell-nii's UFO"

"In a WHAT?!"

"Yes, an UFO and you are going to be the Queen of our planet"

"WHAT!?"

"And your friends I think the names were bakane and minikui are going to be maids for our castle"

"Okay?Who are you by the way?"

He smiled and said"I'm Gandales,Gandales Baran! and your husband(soon)and my grand,smart,older brother's name is Ryugel Baran."

"What were you two doing on earth?"

"We were looking for Ryugel-nii's wife"

"Can I say NO for the wedding?"

"No,you can't"

The door opened and there was a girl with long blue/purple hair and an eyepatch.

"Gandales-sama the King is waiting for his Queen"She said.

"Sorry little Queen, you have to go but don't worry if you make Ryugell-nii mad then I will marry you"

Gandales whispered also in my ear"and that is not alone that you are cute"

The girl takes my to a really cool warderobe.

And OMG those dresses are so cute and beautifull!

"Queen-sama you can choose here your wedding dress,please take your time"

The girl left.

I walked the warderobe out and was seaching for Akane and Midori and I found them.

"Akane,Midori!"

"Zoey!"

"Akane,Midori we must return to the earth!"

"Okay,I think I know a way out!"said Midori.

We walked to the UFO and we didn't know what we were going to do.

"The red button?"I said

"The green button?"said Midori.

"Or the blue button?"said Akane.

I fell over a power cord and pushed all buttons.

The UFO was flying and we were so happy.

"OMG I was so scared when I almost married someone."

"WHAT?!"Midori and Akane shouted.

"I'll tell it you if we are back to earth!"

HEY GUYS THIS AFTERNOON WILL BE AN ANOTHER CHAPTER SO KEEP WAITING!


	7. Chapter 7

"And that was school for today"said Midori

"helloooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Midori and I remembered that voice: Tenma, again.

"I don't know your name so...what is your name?"

"My name is Hoshimiya Miyuki"

"Well, shall we walk home together?"

"Okay...but Midori?"

"It's fine!"

"Because it is your boyfriend of course..."whispered Midori.

My face was turning red but Tenma grabbed my arm and we ran to the riverbank.

"I wanted to let you see my favourite place here in Inazuma town"

"It's beautifull!"

"Yes, I know..."

"Tenma... are you okay?"

"Yes,but I remember my father and mother if I go to this place"

"What happend to your father and mother?"

"My father and mother met at a sunset"

"That's beautifull.."

"But.."

Tenma looked with a sad face to the ground.

"They died..."

I shocked and said"I'm so sorry Tenma I didn't know that..."

"It's fine,because if I look at you then I remember my mother"

Tenma smiled.

"I see but Tenma, I have actually no home."

"Y-you haven't?"

"I don't remember what I was doing in the bushes"

"Don't worry, Aki-nee has got an apartment for you I'm really sure you can live there!"

"That's great!"

"And I live there too so we can see each other everyday!"

"Well, let's go then!"

Tenma and I arrived and a dog jumped right at me and the dog licked my face.

"Hahahaha,stop licking my face I can not handle this haha"

Tenma laughed also and commanded the dog to get rid of me.

"I think Sasuke likes you"

"Is it your dog Tenma?"

"Yes, I know him since I was young!"

"Tenma"a woman with dark green hair and dark green eyes was calling Tenma.

"What cute, you have a girlfriend?"

Tenma's face was turning red.

"No Aki-nee,it is a friend of school"

"I see,she is really cute"

"Thank you!"I said.

"And she wants to live here so have you got a apartment for her?"

"Of course I have!"

Aki gives the key to me.

"This is the key of your apartment and be carefull of it okay?"

"Okay!"

THAT WAS IT FOR TODAY GUYS AND I'LL WRITE TOMORROW ANOTHER CHAPTER SO KEEP WAITING!


	8. Chapter 8

"What a big room!"

My eyes were shining if I take a look to my apartment.

"It's so beautyfull!"

I saw a notebook.

"Is this notebook from the previous people that lived here or anything?"

I looked left and I looked right.

"Nope not a single weird thing here but this notebook.."

"Well,They won't be mad if I read it"

I shocked.

"How did they..."

First page of the notebook:

Hello,Hoshimiya-san

What a great schoolday,you met some good friends,you have your own apartment and you met the king of Faram Obius.

But Hoshimiya-san...

We come closer to you than you think...

We can see you reading...

We can see your mind...

We can see what you really are..

What we don't know is how you came to this world..

Tomorrow is gonna be another weird day..

Don't tell this to anyone...

But if you do...

Good night...

"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG"

"THAT IS SO SCARY"

"Who could it be?"

"A stalker is it of course"

"This person is closer than I think.."

"This person can see my mind..."

"This person can see what I really am.."

"But this person doesn't know how I came to this world.."

"And what is going to happen if I tell it?"

"I can better shut my mouth"

"MIYUKI-CHAN!"the voice sounds like Aki-san.

"WE ARE GOING TO EAT!"

I go to Aki-san and the table is really full.

"MIYUKI-SAN!HERE IS A SEAT FOR YOU!"

"Thank you Tenma!"

Tenma smiled.

But that feeling that someone is looking up to me...

I don't know what to do...

HEY GUYS THAT WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I DON'T KNOW IF I HAVE TOMORROW TIME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SO KEEP WAITING!


	9. Chapter 9

"This is delicious!"

My worries were gone in a single moment.

"Miyuki..."Tenma looks really worried.

"What is it Tenma?"

"Well,you see..."

"I see what?"

"Nevermind,I tell you it later!"

Tenma smiled already but I have a feeling that he wants to ask about that notebook...

My food was HOLY DELICIOUS and I and Tenma were going to our rooms.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be!"I said with a really happy voice.

"Tomorrow the day?"Tenma looked very surprised but with a little smile on is face too.

"No silly!The dinner!"

Tenma got a drop of sweat(I think that you know what I mean)

"I'm afraid that you can't eat the dinner tomorrow..."

I heard a myserious voice.

"Tenma,did you say something?"

"No,you?"

"No..."

A mysterious guy appeard front of me.

He grabbed my hand so I could not move.

"Saru!Let her go!"

"I'm sorry Tenma,this girl is a second stage child"

"No,she isn't!"

Saru smiled with a little mysterious smile.

"Of course she is!"

I can't remember what happend then but I waked up.

"Are you okay?"

A girl with purple long hair and green eyes asked.

"Yes,but my head...it hurts.."

"Don't worry!Fey will heal you but rest for a while please!"

"FEY?"

HEY GUYS THIS WAS AN ANOTHER CHAPTER I'M SICK AND I TRYED TO MAKE A NICE CHAPTER BUT I THINK EVERYTHING IS OKAY TOMORROW SO I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW!


	10. Chapter 10

"IS FEY HERE?"

"Of course he is! He is a second stage child!"

"i want to have a word with him!"

"You must waiting for him,your head is hurting isn't it?"

"Yes,but.."

The door opened.

"Meia,sweety I missed you so much!"

"Gillis,I missed you too!It was five o'clock when I saw you!"

I looked on my watch.

"I'm sorry that I have to ruin this moment but it was 2 min. ago when you saw each other"

"But my love watch says that it was like 200 years"Said Gillis

"Then is your normal watch destroyd or anything?By the way,I have hungry"

"Here is your sandwich"Said Meia

"Oh Gillis..."

"Oh Meia..."

"Oh sandwich..."

We fell all four in love(I think),Meia and Gillis kissed and I eated my sandwich.

If there was a picture of it then Akane called it"Happy family without Shindou :( "

"Excuse me lovelybirds"

The boy with the beautyfull eyes.

Fey!

"Fey,what is going on here?"

IN TENMA'S APARTMENT

"Miyuki.."

"You are the only star in my heaven.."

Tenma standed up and said"SARU,MIYUKI ISN'T GOING TO BE A SECOND STAGE CHILD I AM GOING TO SAVE HER I NEVER FORGIVE YOU WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"If the star is what will be the heaven?"

"The heaven is gonna be really dark without the little star..."

"And that little star reminds me of my mother.."

Tenma cried..

HEY GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IS HERE AND I WRITE TOMORROW MORE!


	11. Chapter 11

"You're having psychic powers"Fey said with a smile.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't be surprised,you will know your powers soon!"

Meia and Gillis listened and Gillis said"Oh,I forget to say that the camp is starting"

"Camp?"I looked more surprised than 1 min. ago.

"The camp that's going to start now is for training our power but you don't have to pressure, your powers can you learn there!"

"I see..."

"But if we don't go now then Saru would be mad"

"Saru?"

"I explain later, come on hurry!"

**LATER ON THE CAMP**

"Are we complete?"

Saru asked the others.

"No,Fey,Gillis,Meia and that new poor little girl aren't here"said Garo.

Saru casts a serious look to him.

"Garo,say that again and you know what will happen... "

Garo shocked.

"No,Saru d-don't do t-that, I d-don't say that a-again okay?"

"Anyway,where are those four?"said Saru

"We're here Saru!"

Fey ran with me to Saru.

"I'm sorry that we're late Saru,I must to explain things to Miyuki-san"

"I'ts okay Fey don't worry"

Saru placed his gaze to me and whispered to me"And you and I can have a talk later okay?"

**Well Guys,this the chapter for today I'm sorry that I didn't write something yesterday(I was sick but I'm better now) I will write another chapter tomorrow so keep waiting!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Guys,help me please Miyuki-san is kidnapped by..."

Tenma looked to the ground.

Everybody from the Raimon soccer club came so fast as they could.

"Tenma who was it?"

Shindou looked really worried about Tenma.

"It was..."

"Well?"

"Saru..."

Everyone shocked.

"Saru? Tenma are you sure? I thought that Saru learned his lesson from that match"

"Yeah,Shindou I was shocked too but we MUST to save Miyuki-san"

"Okay Guys I try to find Fey,Akane keep an eye on the Soccer building and Aoi take care of everyone. Okay?"Said Midori

"But Saru is not a bad guy..."

"But how can he do such a thing like this"

"Their powers are gone so they don't have any plans"

"This helps not guys,we can't stay by the match"

"Yeah captain, you are right"

"BAD NEWS BAD NEWS"

Midori ran as fast as she could.

"GUYS,I CAN'T FIND FEY"

"What... Don't tell me is actually.."

"Guys, I think that he really is..."

**AT THE SAME TIME ON FEIDA**

"Guys,camp is over for today now off you go"

"Saru,what is going on?"

"I see,I promised earlyer to tell it huh?"

"Yup,you promised"

"Okay, long ago when I was 7 I realized my power,it was a strange feeling but it feels so right then my parents were scared of me because they found out that I

had that power...I was going to school and I saw Fey crying,and he had the same problem were going to be older and our power was going to be stronger and

we fast meet other kids with the same problem,and 1 year ago the orginasation Feida was born.

1 week ago we had an match in that match we learned our lesson and if El Dorado won we were going to be injected by a vaccine.

We ran away from El Dorado and we wanted the power to give us more life... And that is YOUR power Miyuki..."

**Well guys this was the chapter for today I'm going to write tomorrow more and like I always say: keep waiting!**


	13. Chapter 13

"What if I don't want to master my power?"I said

Saru whispered in my ear"You have no other choise...Nobody comes to save you"

"Of course,Everyone is trying their best to save me"

"You talked too much"

"No,I want to go away here and stay by my friends and..."

My head hurts.

"Saru...What are you doing?"

"Rest out for a moment,you will realize soon"

"I DON'T WANT TO!PLEASE SARU STOP IT"

"I don't think so..."

Fei saw me falling on the ground.

"Saru...This goes too far!"

"Fei,we don't have an other choise"

"Saru...I don't want to be a second stage child anymore!"

Saru looked with a angry face.

"What did you said?"

"You heard me Saru..."

Fei lefted.

...

**AT THE SAME TIME ON RAIMON JR. HIGH.**

"Guys what should we do?We can't stay here and do nothing!"

"But Tenma,We can't go to the future"

"I know but..."

"Tenma,we can better wait for help"

Shindou and Tenma talked to each other but a really familair figure opened the door.

"Hi there!Tenma and Shindou"

"F-f-fei I'm so glad that you are here!"

Tenma hugged Fey.

"Well,Tenma I came not to see you actually"

"Yes,but Miyuki-san is kidnapped and..."

"I know it already"

Tenma and Shindou shocked.

"WHAT?!"

**Well guys,that was it for today and tomorrow comes another chapter so keep waiting!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Saru wants Miyuki's power to raise the second stage children's age"

"No way!"Said Tenma furious.

"Calm down Tenma,Fei can we go with you to save Miyuki?"Said Shindou calmly

"Yes,that's why I am here"

"We go with you too"

Tenma,Shindou and Fei looked bihind their schoulders.

"Ryugel and Gandales?"Said Tenma and Shindou on the same time.

"Yeah,we're really rude yesterday to Akane,Midori and Miyuki,we kidnapped them and we're feeling sorry about them"

"Okay...Never mind thank you for helping us then"

_**Everyone was ready for the fight,they trained hard and powered up their histatsu technics so everyone was sitting in the bus.**_

Akane and Midori looked with a 'I will kill you' face at Ryugel and Gandales.

"We're really sorry about THAT"Said Ryugel and Gandales at the same time.

Akane and Midori looked away.

**Later 200 in the future.**

"Okay guys let's save Miyuki!"Said Tenma

"YEAH!"Said everyone.

"They go all to Feida and looked quietly.

"Miyuki-san!I found you!"

Tenma smiled and carried her.

"I won't let you go with her"

"That voice...Saru!"

**Guys that was it for today and tomorrow will be the final chapter and the day after the final will be another story so keep waiting!**


	15. FINAL (part 1)

**I'm sorry that I write it after 3 days but it's finally here!**

* * *

><p>"Saru...Why are you doing this?"<p>

"It's because for the comback of the second stage children,problems with that?"

"Saru but I thought you was.."

"Yeah,that thought we too but we found out that one dimensional power raise our age"

"Let's have a match!Between you and me again"

"That's okay Tenma-kun,the second stage children have a new power to show"

Saru grins.

"Oh well,Tomorrow is it gonna happen because the second stage children are far superior then you!Good night..Tenma-kun"

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Okay guys,is everyone here?"Said Shindou.

"Yeah!"everyone shouted.

"Oi,Tenma where is Miyuki-san?"Said Matatagi.

"She's in the hospital but don't worry,she wakes up soon"

"Okay guys and the coach will be.."Said Wondeba.

"Goenji-senpai would you like to be our coach?"Said Tenma and on the same time Wondeba exploded.

"Yes,why not"

"Then what would be the name?"Said Fey.

"Volt eleven"Said Tenma.

"Why?"Said everyone.

"This team connects each other like a volt,it haves a awesome energy like if we work together and it shines if we have fun"

"I see"Matatagi said.

"Well,let's be like the volt everyone!"Said Shindou.

"Yeah,we are volt eleven and we are powerfull,shine like no one can do and connect each other!"Everyone shouted.

**LATER ON THE FIELD**

_Okay guys today we have a match between the teams psych wave and volt eleven!_

_I'm sure that it would a great match and a match that never would be forgotten._

_OMG the team psych wave is faster than usual!_

_Volt eleven can't have the chance to reach them!_

_What a speed!_

Saru grins.

"Well Tenma,it sees that you are gonna to lose this match!"

"NEVER!"Tenma shouted but reach the ground easily if he tries to steal the ball.

Tenma tried to stand up and says softly"B-b-b-but h-h-how?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys that was it for this time,I think that I'm gonna to write another part later so keep waiting!<strong>

**(review please too! :) )**


	16. FINAL (part 2)

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating for 3 months :/**

**But as an apologise I update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow ^^**

* * *

><p>" What are we going to do now? You can't even stand Tenma! " said Fey softly.<p>

Tenma opens his eyes and whispered " Where...am...I... "

He tried to stand with effort, first it seemed as if he fell but quickly stand up.

He expanded his eyes and said " Saru... O it IS true I thought it was all a... " He fell on the ground...with a knife in his chest from Saru ...

Saru expanded his eyes and stared at Tenma...

He didn't realise... he killed... Tenma...

" NO... what have I done... " he said.

" You killed him Saru! Well done! " A voice said.A devil appeared in front of him.

" You... you are the one who controlled my body! " Saru said angrily.

" Yupp, that's me! " the devil chuckeld.

**At the same time in a dark room ( with Miyuki's P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes... Didn't realise where I was...

" What happened... " I said softly and tiredly. " Oh Tenma! RIGHT! " I ran to the stadium... and looked first at the two people... and then at Tenma... bleeding that he did...

" No... tell me that this is not true.. SARU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! "

" It wasn't me... It was HIM! "

I looked at that dark figure... he chuckeld...

" WHY did you do this! " I said angrily with tears in my eyes.

Before I could realise it everything went white...

And I saw Tenma in front of me..

" Miyuki-san... don't cry! " He said with a worried face and felt softly your cheek.

" But... you're... "

" No Miyuki... not yet... that devil locked me in a dark...dark dimension, I will slowly die in that dark dimension... please... help... "

" TENMA NO WAIT! ... " I shouted.

But I were back and looked shocked...

What should I do...

* * *

><p><strong>That was the chappie :p <strong>

**See ya in the next one ^^**


End file.
